1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved gem or synthetic stone setting for an inside bezel mounting that results in considerable time and cost savings in order to provide a precisely calculated bezel angle face and contiguous finish on the inside bezel face for enhanced light brilliance.
2. Description of Related Art
In the world of setting stones, either gem stones or synthetic stones, for an inside bezel setting, conventionally the stones were mounted from the top down. The conventional gem setting for an inside bezel setting is expensive and time consuming due to the difficult task of trying to maximize the refractive light out or in to the crown of the stone. The present invention dramatically improves the setting for either gem or synthetic stones (regardless of their shapes) for the inside bezel mounting. The present invention provides a major aesthetic advantage of pre-establishing the bezel angle face which can be precisely calculated and maximized for refracted light out or reflected light in through the crown of the stone before permanently completing the setting.